


Meeting the Family

by orphan_account



Series: Sheriarty Christmas Oneshots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, i dont know what else to tag so im going to leave it at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was decided; Sherlock and Jim were going to the former's parents for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part three of a Sheriarty Advent/Christmas thing I'm doing, which involves me writing a short oneshot every day about a different prompt (a list of prompts can be found on my tumblr, Mistocho).
> 
> I think this one isn't the best because it's a little dialogue-heavy and cliche, but I think it's okay.  
> Once again, sorry these are coming out a little late.
> 
> Prompt: Meeting the family

“Mummy, must I come to yours for Christmas?”

“Yes Sherlock. You haven’t seen me and your father for an age!”

“Will my _dear _brother be there?”__

__“No, Mikey is sadly unable to come because of his work. It’s a shame he can’t come.”_ _

__“Oh yes, what a _shame _.”___ _

____“Sherlock Holmes, don’t be so mean to your brother!”_ _ _ _

____“We’re grown men-”_ _ _ _

____“Even so.”_ _ _ _

____“Alright, Mummy. And there is someone I would like to bring this year,”_ _ _ _

____“Has my boy finally met someone?”_ _ _ _

____“…yes,”_ _ _ _

____“Oh Sherlock, that is wonderful! Who are they?”_ _ _ _

____“His name is James.”_ _ _ _

____“This is great news! Feel free to bring him, dear. I must be off; your father and I are  
going out to a restaurant. See you soon!”_ _ _ _

____“Goodbye.” Sherlock put his phone down. He was sitting on the sofa, Jim leaning against him. The Irish man was typing out an email on his laptop._ _ _ _

____“So I’m going to your parents’ house for Christmas, then?” Jim asked, still typing quickly._ _ _ _

____“Apparently so.”_ _ _ _

____“So you think they’ll like me?”_ _ _ _

____“You’re a criminal mastermind who threatened to kill me on multiple occasions; I’m sure they will,” Sherlock replied warmly, before kissing Jim on the forehead. He blushed, causing the detective to chuckle._ _ _ _

____He was sure it would be a good Christmas._ _ _ _

____-X-X-X-_ _ _ _

____It was Christmas day. Sherlock and Jim had gotten to the house where the parents of the former lived. They went up to the door and rang the doorbell._ _ _ _

____“Sherlock!” Mr Holmes exclaimed after opening the door. He pulled his son into a hug which Sherlock awkwardly returned._ _ _ _

____“Ah, so this strapping young lad must be James!”_ _ _ _

____“Yup, that’s me. Call me Jim.” They shook hands._ _ _ _

____They entered the house, Mr Holmes saying how great it was for him to be here (“And with a boyfriend, no less!”) and that it was sad Mycroft couldn’t come, prompting many eye rolls from Sherlock. They went into the kitchen, where Mrs Holmes was placing food on the dining table._ _ _ _

____“Hello boys!” She placed a kiss on Sherlock’s cheek and shook Jim’s hand, as her  
husband had done. _ _ _ _

____“Let’s go in the living room, shall we?”_ _ _ _

____Once they were all seated on sofas and armchairs, they began to talk._ _ _ _

____“So James,” Mrs Holmes began._ _ _ _

____“Call me Jim.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, I forgot to tell you my name! How terribly rude of me; I’m Margaret.” Jim was suddenly still, eyes darting from her to the book on the table._ _ _ _

____“Did you write The Dynamics of Combustion?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, I did that many years ago-”_ _ _ _

____“Oh my gosh! The Dynamics of Combustion was wonderful! I am a huge fan of your work, though my favourite has to be- keep it a secret-” he began to whisper loudly, “Sherlock Holmes.” Everyone laughed, and Jim gave Sherlock a kiss on the cheek._ _ _ _

____“So how did you two meet?” Mrs Holmes asked, in what Sherlock knew would be the start of a never-ending stream of questions._ _ _ _

____“It was through work.”_ _ _ _

____“Wonderful!” A beeping sound came from the kitchen. “I need to just go and get something out the oven. I’ll be back in a jiffy.” She left the room as the doorbell rang. Mr Holmes left to get the door._ _ _ _

____“A fine example of married life, aren’t they.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes. Which is why…” he dropped to his knees and held out a small box. “I want to ask you; will you marry me?” Jim stared at the ring silently. Sherlock began to look nervous, before Jim tackled Sherlock in a hug, kissing him deeply._ _ _ _

____“Of course I’ll marry you,” Jim replied, grinning._ _ _ _

____“I love you so much.”_ _ _ _

____“And I, you.” They giggled for a second, before being silenced by an exclamation from the hallway._ _ _ _

____“Mikey! You came!” Jim and Sherlock’s eyes widened simultaneously. The consultants jumped up, stumbling a little in their haste._ _ _ _

____“Shit. What do we do?”_ _ _ _

____“The toilet is that way,” Sherlock gestured a door, “Get in, and then jump out the window.”_ _ _ _

____“That is ridiculous.”_ _ _ _

____“Do you have a better plan?”_ _ _ _

____“…no, but surely we can come up with something better than that. We’re geniuses.” They heard footsteps coming closer to the door. Jim cursed under his breath before running to the toilet and locking the door behind him._ _ _ _

____Jim heard the beginnings of a not-so-polite conversation starting outside the door. He ignored the voices, instead focusing on silently opening the window. He managed it, and climbed onto the toilet do he could reach his escape route. The criminal pulled himself up and began shimmying through, barely able to fit through the small opening. Finally, he got outside. He then fell with a thump and a shout from the window down to the cold, hard ground._ _ _ _

____Sherlock heard the shout from the living room and pinched the bridge of his nose. Their plan was terrible, so it wasn’t particularly a surprise they hadn’t succeeded in getting Jim away._ _ _ _

____“What in God’s name was that?” Mrs Holmes exclaimed._ _ _ _

____“I’m sure it was just a cat-”_ _ _ _

____“It didn’t sound like a cat to me, Sherlock,” Mycroft responded dryly. “I’m going to see what it was.” He got up, ignoring his brother’s dismissals of the noise, and walked outside. There, in the snow, lay Jim Moriarty, blushing brightly. Mycroft stood shocked and speechless, and Jim grinned goofily at Sherlock. The detective let out a giggle at his boyfriend’s- _fiancé’s _\- face.___ _ _ _

______“Jim! What are you doing out here?” Mrs Holmes asked, “You’ll catch a-”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______“‘Jim?’ _” Mycroft had turned to face his mother, “Why on earth are you calling him Jim? Why is he even here?”__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Jim is his name, Mikey. And he’s here because he’s Sherlock’s boyfriend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mummy, please go back inside. I want to… _congratulate _them.” Mrs Holmes, looking a little suspicious, went back inside. Mycroft stopped his cool, collected manner immediately.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sherlock Holmes! Explain to me why our mother tells me that you are dating Jim Moriarty, the consulting criminal?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Because I am. Now, if you wouldn’t mind, Mycroft, I would like go inside with my fiancé,” Mycroft’s jaw dropped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Isn’t that right, Jim?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh yes, darling.” Jim came to stand beside Sherlock, weaving their fingers together. The couple began to walk away as Mycroft spluttered in indignation behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was a good Christmas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Please leave kudos or comment below and give feedback!
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
